Floor drain assemblies are installed into the floor of a structure at a location where there will be or is the potential for water to be present. Floor drain assemblies connect such flooring area to a waste removal system that is typically a storm or sanitary sewer. Floor drain assemblies are often provided in a substratum, such as concrete that is poured around components of the floor drain assemblies. Floor drain assemblies have many applications, including garage floors, basement floors, building roofs, and shower floors.